


Offer of a Distraction

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is too, Krolia is worried over Keith, M/M, There are now four shiros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: In the wake of Corruption and Sacrifice's ending  with the Return of Allura and the creation of four separate versions of Shiro. Krolia worries for her son and offers him a mission as a means of distracting him.





	Offer of a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This was originally going to be the jumping off point for several universes spawned by Corruption and Sacrifice and while I still intend to do multiple branching story lines from it. I have reduced this branch to one universe.

Offer of a Distraction

She finally made it past the guards and check points to the medical area where her son and others were standing in an observation room observing the four versions of one man being examined. She quickly took note of the differences and similarities in their appearances. One of them looked exactly as she’d come to expect Shiro to look with grey white hair and a floating prosthesis looking slightly uncomfortable sitting there in his loose blue undergarments. The other three were in the same state of dress though in different types. She immediately noticed the one that she had first met and thanked for helping make her son the man he was. The one that had turned out to be a clone seemed incredibly uncomfortable standing there in the fitted to his skin white shorts and was standing very close to one in similar attire only colored black that was clearly the one supposed to be the original. It was the last one that drew her attention the most he had the hair of the original but his arm was colored differently. The fact he was standing there in the minimal Galra undergament with no shame at complete ease while the doctors and technicians examined him spoke about what he was.

Even if she hadn’t already been told his origins she would recognize how dangerous he must be by how he was carrying himself. She turned her attention to the gathered paladins and the others. She noticed that neither Allura, Coran or Lance was present. She guessed that meant Allura was being examined some where else. All thoughts of anything else vanished when she saw her son. From the outside he looked composed but she had seen him break down during their isolated two years and could read how stressed he actually was. “Keith, can I speak with you in private,” she asked and noticed how he jumped slightly. She only caught it because she was watching him so closely. She saw that Acxa was also watching him. “Acxa, please join us as well.”

Keith looked reluctant to follow her but after a moment he turned and headed toward her. She led the two of them to the nearest empty alcove and turned back to her son. “I have a mission I need you to do it will only take a few hours.” Her son stared at her in shock. “I know this isn’t an opportune time but I need confirmation that an old Galra base is on schedule to be decommissioned in the coming days.”

“Acxa, can handle it alone or it can wait,” Keith said clearly struggling to keep his voice down. “I can’t believe you would ask me to go on such an unimportant mission now of all times.” She could tell he was upset but Acxa put her hand on his arm. She knew not to read anything into it though she’d hoped that the two would find each other she’d long since given up on them ever being romantically involved. 

“She’s trying to give you space to think Keith,” Acxa said after a moment. “Your coming apart and we both see it.” The other woman let go of Keith’s arm. “Go on the mission clear your head I’ll stay here and watch over them for you.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I know they are all healthy,” Keith said after a moment. “I have to know if he,” he paused, “if any of them still have that illness.” She could hear the pain her son’s voice. She vaguely recalled Keith once mentioning that Shiro had been dying before the Galra took him. 

“Then once we know will you consider taking the mission?” She asked hoping he would agree. After a moment he nodded and so she hugged him then squeezing him as tightly as she could. “Go on back we will join your shortly.”

“This is not going to end well,” Acxa said after Keith had left. “I do not know if I can stand to be here when it falls apart.” That was unusually honest of the other woman. She could tell by the way she was holding herself that Acxa was sure a rebuke was coming from her. 

“If Keith is not willing to take the mission you can do so,” she said simply. “I think you can be there for my son better if you’ve had time to think about things yourself.” Acxa nodded her head in gratitude. Before she could say anything else she heard sounds of excited cheering. She headed out of the room followed by Acxa to see everyone celebrating and her son briefly looking relaxed. 

“Great news Krolia and Acxa they are completely healthy,” Matt said sounding relieved. She realized that of all the others he would be the one like Keith who knew the most about Shiro’s previous illness. She glanced at her son to see his relief was already fading being replaced by tension again. She hoped he would take the mission he needed to get away before something he’d regret happened.

She looked back at the four in the room most of them looked relieved but the one called Kuron had a satisfied smirk on his face as he was watching the others. She definitely needed to speak to that one as soon as possible to find out how dangerous he could be. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
